


You Make Me Mean

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Autism Meltdown, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Amity Blight, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Child Abuse, Crying, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sensory Overload, Siblings AU, Sickfic, beta amity, like a lot of crying, pilot amity, there's more swearing in the description than actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Contrary to what people think of her, Amelia Blight isn’t a bitch. At least, not to the people she cares about. She’s mean to people on her bad side, but the only way to get on her bad side is to hurt her little sisters. Not even Lucia Noceda, her biggest rival, has managed to get on her bad side.There are very few people who make her mean.Her parents are two of them.Or, Amelia can’t stand her parents anymore. She’s sick of holding Amity and Amber while they cry. She’s done with the pain they’ve caused them.Or, three times Amelia tried her best to muscle through her shitty home life, and the one time she said fuck it.
Relationships: Amelia Blight & Amber Blight, Amelia Blight & Amber Blight & Amity Blight, Amelia Blight & Amity Blight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	You Make Me Mean

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ I know that the Boiling Isles probably doesn’t have the same foods we do, but I don’t care. This is my story and I make the rules. I also named the Pilot Amity, Amber because I haven't seen an actual name for her. I also named the Pilot Luz, Luna

1\. 

Amelia pushed her food around on her plate. She stared down at it, refusing to look up at her parents as she listened to them lay into Amber about the B she made in one of her abomination classes.

Amelia glanced over to the empty seat beside her where Amity was supposed to be. The youngest Blight in question hadn’t come down for dinner and her parents had just said: “if she doesn’t want to eat with us she won’t eat at all.” Amelia felt sick at the familiar phrase. She knew that Amity had been stressed lately over her upcoming finals. It wasn’t fair to deny her dinner because she was busy studying and probably hadn’t noticed the time.

She heard Amber wince beside her. She looked at the 15-year-old from the corner of her eye.

“I’m sorry! I still have an A in the class!” Amber defended.

“A B on a test is not suitable for any Blight. Fix it or you will have to be punished.” Odalia scolded. Amber curled in on herself as much as she could in her chair and busied herself with eating.

Amelia braced herself, wondering if she had done something to land her in her mother’s disapproving gaze.

“And you, Amelia. Word got back to us that you got into a fight with a human girl yesterday. Is this correct?” Amelia stilled.

Did you lie or tell the truth? She could never be sure what her parents wanted to hear.

“No, Mother. It’s a rumor the girl came up with to get me in trouble. We didn’t fight.” Amelia hoped and prayed that there hadn’t been a recording of the fight to get back to her parents. Odalia hummed.

“Next time don’t give her a reason to spread rumors.” Amelia internally sighed as her mother dropped the topic. She slowly finished the rest of her food, despite not being hungry.

When dinner was over Amelia went back upstairs to her room. She shut the door then leaned up against it to listen for her parents to return to their own rooms before she silently snuck back out of hers. She made her way down to the kitchen, avoiding all the security cameras her parents had up around the house.

Amelia wasn’t a great cook. She had spent her whole life being served, of course, she didn’t know how to cook a piece of meat or scramble an egg, but what she could do was read instructions and microwave things.

The Blight’s didn’t keep a lot of microwavable food in the house because there just wasn’t a need for them, but Amelia had a stash tucked away under the sink behind a loose board. She crawled under the cabinet and pushed it aside. She pulled out a cup of instant rice, a can of green beans, and opened the small cooler she kept there to retrieve a bag of pizza rolls. She quietly removed herself from the cabinet, being careful not to let her fluffy hair get caught on anything.

She moved around the dark kitchen, preparing the food as quietly as she could. The soft hum of the microwave was the loudest noise in the room and she wished it would be quieter. She babysat it, making sure to stop it seconds before the timer went off and would alert her family of what she was doing.

Amelia found a green lunch tray in one of the cabinets and let up all the food on it, then carried it back to the stairs case, once again avoiding the cameras’ gaze. She was lucky that her parents had hired a terrible technician to put them up.

Amelia lightly knocked her knuckles against Amity’s door. When she got no response, she decided to open it herself. She found that it was locked. She rolled her eyes and used one hand to hold the tray and the other to pull a pin from her hair. She one-handedly used it to undo the lock and opened the door. She entered the room and set the hairpin down on a nearby shelf.

She made her way over to her youngest sister, who was asleep at her desk, head resting in her arms while her papers laid everywhere around her.

Amelia reached out and lightly shook Amity.

“Amity, wake up,” she said softly. Amity slowly opened her eyes.

“What are you doing in my room?” Amity asked sleepily. Amelia set the tray down in front of her.

“You missed dinner, so I made you some food. It’s not much, but it’s something.” Amity smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, picking up the fork and sitting up. Amelia pulled her closer for a moment to kiss the top of her head.

“Eat and then get some sleep. You’ve studied enough.” Amity nodded, not having the strength to argue. Amelia then turned on her heel and walked out, making sure to shut the door behind her. She snuck back to her room, leaving Amity to look up at the picture of her and her sisters above her desk and smile.

2.

Amelia was in her room, listening to music when she heard Amber cry out in frustration next door. She rolled her eyes and turned up the music, going back to scrolling through her Penstagram.

It wasn’t until she heard her start to cry that she perked up. Amelia turned down her music and moved to press her ear against the wall. Her many piercings jabbed in her skin and she grimaced. Sure enough, she could hear Amber crying in the next room over. Amelia moved to her door, poking

her head out to make sure the coast was clear before she made her way to Amber’s room. She knocked, then opened the door.

“You okay in here?” she asked, slipping into the room. Amber was sitting at her desk, crying into her hands.

“No!” Amber sobbed. Amelia walked over and kneeled down beside her chair.

“What’s wrong?” Amelia asked.

“I-I don’t understand this and if I get another bad grade Mother will kill me!” Amber shoved a paper toward Amelia. Amelia gently took it and began to read over it. It was a homework assignment for her Advanced Abominations class.

“Well, let’s start by calming down.” Amelia set down the papers and moved Amber’s hands off her face, cupping her cheeks gently and using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. Amber sniffled. Amelia used one hand to play with Amber’s two-toned hair while she calmed down her breathing. 

Amelia knew how much Amber hated her hair. When Amity had dyed her hair green because she wanted to look like The Good Witch Azura, Amelia had dyed her hair the same way to annoy her. What she hadn’t expected was their mother making Amber dye her hair the same color to match them. If Amelia could, she would probably go back and never dye her hair, but there wasn’t much they would do now. Eventually, Amelia wanted to dye her hair back to brown with Amber, but she knew that then Amity would be forced to do the same, and Amelia didn’t want to ruin something that made Amity happy. It was a constant struggle to try and make sure both of her sisters were happy when they liked such different things.

“Okay, let’s try to see what we can figure out. Grab a pencil.” Amber picked up a blue mechanical pencil and pulled the paper over towards her. Amelia stood up and leaned over the desk, helping go over the assignment with her.

They worked together for almost an hour. By the time there were done, Amelia’s back was definitely feeling it from bending over for so long, but Amber understood the assignment and had completed it.

“Thank you, Amelia.” She said with a smile. Amelia smiled back.

“Anytime.”

3.

Amelia woke up to the sound of a shaky voice at her door.

“Amelia?” Amelia rubbed her eyes groggily.

“What is it, Amity?” Amelia asked.

“I don’t feel good.” Amelia sat up at those words just in time to watch Amity throw up her dinner all over her floor. Amelia cringed while Amity coughed and cried.

“Okay, okay, to the bathroom you go,” Amelia climbed out of bed and carefully stepped around the mess in order to pick Amity up and carry her to the en suite bathroom. She set her down on the floor and lifted up the toilet lid.

Thankfully, she had got her there just in time before Amity was vomiting up the rest of her dinner into the bowl. Amelia grimaced and rubbed Amity’s back, holding her hair out of her face at the same time. She could hear Amity crying.

That went on for a few minutes, Amity’s body allowing her one small break. She collapsed back into Amelia’s arms.

“Do you think you’ll be okay for a few minutes? I need to go clean the floor,” Amelia asked. Amity shook her head weakly. “Okay, we’ll stay here for a few more minutes.” Amity relaxed some at that. Amelia grabbed a chunk of toilet paper and gently wiped off Amity’s mouth. She muttered sweet nothings to her as she rubbed her arm to soothe her.

“Can I go clean the floor now?” Amelia asked. Amity weakly nodded and Amelia shifted Amity in her arms, setting her down to rest on the rug below them. She grabbed two towels out of the cabinet and rushed to clean up the mess before her parents woke up and saw it. She wiped away the vomit and then ran downstairs to empty the towels into the laundry. As she was walking back to her room, Amber’s door opened.

“Amelia?” She asked.

“Go back to bed, it’s fine.”

“What’s going on?”

“Amity’s sick, but it’s okay, just go back to sleep, I’ve got it handled.”  
Amber nodded and retreated into her room. Amelia let out a sigh of relief and reentered her own room. She could heard Amity retching again in the bathroom and practically ran towards the sounds.

She kneeled down behind Amity again and held her hair back. She realized after a moment that Amity wasn’t bringing anything up, not even bile or stomach water. Amelia placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

“Amity, baby, it’s okay. You’ve gotta calm down, there’s nothing left. You can do it, just take deep breaths for me.” Amity struggled with this but eventually, she had managed to stop retching and focus on her breathing. Amelia let her fall back into her arms and held her there for what felt like hours.

After a while, Amelia didn’t know how much time had passed, she picked Amity up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She tucked her in and brought over her trash can just in case. She sat down on the bed beside her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face while she tried to figure out what to do. All of the medicine was in the hall bathroom, and the hall bathroom was too close to her parent’s room for her to get in there and get out silently.

“Okay, in the morning I’ll get you some medicine, but I can’t right now, so just try and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, Ami.” Amity weakly nodded and moved slightly to rest her head in Amelia’s lap. Amelia stroked her hair and coaxed her to sleep.

She sighed once Amity had drifted off. She could tell it was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow. 

A part of her wished that things weren’t like this. Wished that Amity didn’t have to come to her when she was sick because she was the only person who would take care of her. Wished that Amity didn’t have to repress who she really was. Wished that Amber wasn’t always afraid. Wished that she didn’t have to put on a mean-girl front.

Amelia leaned back against her pillows, still petting Amity. She listened to Amity begin to lightly purr in her sleep. She smiled.

At least they still had each other.

+1.

Amelia knew she was close to hitting the final straw. She had been for a while now. Ever since meeting the Noceda’s, something changed in the oldest Blight child. Every little thing her parents did brought her closer to the edge. 

She had been saving up for a while now to move out, but tonight was what made her snap.

It had started with her getting a B overall in one of her oracle classes. Amelia hadn’t cared about it, but her mother had. She had blown up when she found out and screamed at Amelia all of dinner. Amelia didn’t think she had gotten two words in.

Amber had jumped to her defense while Amity ran from the room. Somehow, the fight ended up in the living room. Amber was very worked up over the whole situation and while Amelia didn’t want to leave her alone with their parents, she had to find Amity.

She searched the entire manor and couldn’t find her little sister. She knew that the fight had probably sent her into a sensory overload between the screaming of their parents and clanking of silverware at dinner and the use of Amber’s abominations. Amelia was running down a hallway at the back of the house when she heard crying.

She found Amity huddled down in a storage closet. She looked utterly distressed. Amelia dropped down to her knees in front of her.

Amity was scream-crying, tugging at her hair and biting on her wrist. She was curled up into a little ball and hit her head against her knees.

“Amity, Amity sweetheart, it’s okay. Calm down for me.” Amelia watched Amity draw blood where she was biting on her hand and she reached out and grabbed both her wrists, pulling them away from her body. Amity jerked and looked up at Amelia in surprise like she hadn’t even realized she was there. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay Amity? Just take deep breaths for me. I’m right here. They’re not gonna get you. We’re safe.” Amelia wasn’t sure how safe they actually were, but she had to make Amity believe it. Amity just kept crying, not saying anything. She made a strangled screaming noise in frustration and tried to pull her wrists back towards herself. Amelia shook her head but moved them down to Amity’s chest. Amity gripped at her cowl and lightly tugged on it but couldn’t do much damage from the way Amelia was holding her wrists.

“Can you breathe with me? Let’s do that. In and then out.” Amelia breathed deeply to demonstrate. She talked in a soft and gentle voice to help calm Amity down. Amity repeated the breath with some difficulty. “Good girl. Let’s do it again. In and then out. In and then out.” They repeated this over and over again until Amity’s breathing had returned to normal. Her body still shook and tears still fell down her face but she no longer was hyperventilating. 

As Amity calmed down, Amelia only felt her anger levels rising. This was all caused by the fact that Odalia and Alador didn’t know how to parent their kids and instead acted like they needed to be perfect 24/7. That they refused to accommodate for Amity’s slightly different needs when they knew that loud noises and fighting hurt her and she couldn’t eat mashed potatoes because of the texture and that the bright lightbulb they had in her room made her senses go wild because it was so bright. There was so much that they just chose to deny about their children because they didn’t fit the mold they wanted the kids to be in. Amelia was so lost in thought she didn’t realize that Amity had crawled into her arms and she had instinctively started hugging her.

“Come on, Amity. Let’s go pack,” Amelia said, standing up.

“P-pack for what?” Amity asked, finding her voice once more after her meltdown.

“We’re gonna go stay at the Owl House for a little while.” Amelia made the executive decision right there. They were not staying another night at the Manor. She heard the sound of abominations fighting downstairs among the yelling and used the hand that wasn’t holding Amity up to cover her ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

Amelia knew that they would be able to stay at least a few days at the Owl House. If the house could hold the Noceda’s, the Blight’s, all of Amity’s friends, and Eda, Lilith, and King for sleepovers it could handle just the Blights for a few days.

Amelia set Amity down in her room and opened up a pocket dimension, the two girls packing everything that was important to Amity. Amelia did her and Amber’s rooms next, just tossing stuff in that she would organize later.

She closed up the dimension once they had everything.

“Amity, get out your scroll and text Luz to tell her we’re coming over for a few nights, then go out to the front porch. I’m gonna get Amber.” Amity nodded and summoned her scroll while Amelia ran downstairs and into the living room.

“Hey! Leave her alone! Your issue is with me, not Amber!” Amelia was lucky that she had spent a fair amount of time studying abomination magic to help her sisters on top of her own oracle training, because her parents didn’t seem to hold back against the oldest daughter.

"You're both screw-ups, it doesn't really matter!" Odalia yelled back.

"Yeah, well I know I'm fucked up because of what YOU did to me! I'm not mean, but you make me that way!" Amelia dodged a blast from her dad.

Amelia motioned for Amber to run and she did so, catching Amity as she was making her way out the door. She followed her and Amelia began looking for an out. She was worried she might have to knock her parents out but eventually, she said fuck it. She grabbed a vase from the mantle and hit it against her mother’s head, sending her crashing to the ground. She hit her father with the side of a nearby fireplace poker then left the abomination goo covered room. She made it out and grabbed Amber and Amity, who were sitting on the steps of the Manor.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”


End file.
